Húmedo
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: 1, 2, 3,… Siento como mi propia simiente ha mojado sus pantalones; incluso un poco del líquido blancuzco se escurre por sus piernas, ¡es el jodido paraíso!… Veneziano es un amante 10 puntos pero nada es lo que parece. S. Italy Pov. Itacest. N. Italy OoC.


**Pairing: Italia del Norte "Veneziano" e Italia del Sur "Romano"**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Sugerencias sexuales, temas adultos. Incesto. No creo que sea tan fuerte.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos dueños**

**A/N: Bueno, tenía ganas de algo perver con los hermanitos… sí; incest, incest everywhere! **

**Espero sea de su entero agrado… ¡que a mí me encantó escribirlo!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>la realidad puede tener dos caras… lo ideal sería saber diferenciarlas"<strong>_

_**Húmedo**_

* * *

><p>Le observo. En sus ojos hay brillo y en sus movimientos sensualidad. Al contemplarlo me siento un jodido pervertido, igual al idiota del que tanto he intentado apartarle; ¿Ludwig? ¿Qué jodido nombre es ese? ¡El de un pervertido-patatas! Aunque en este momento yo también lo soy… Se pasea por la habitación, meneando las caderas con ese vaivén natural que poseen… activando mi <em>naturaleza. <em>No tengo idea de qué busca, ni de qué está haciendo en mi habitación a estas horas, pero esa paleta que mantiene en la boca me está haciendo perder la cabeza. Me es imposible mirarle a los ojos sin que un millón de pensamientos crucen mi cabeza como cuchillos hiriendo mi cordura; tratando de desatar ese _alguien_ que hay en mí. ¿Desde cuándo usa esos pantalones que le favorecen tanto? No le presté atención a sus prendas, y me importó una mierda la decencia al ver como se le ajustaba en los lugares precisos.

Y yo que me escondo como rata tras el escritorio. ¡Menudo país que soy! A veces me avergüenzo de mí mismo. ¿Qué es lo que estoy esperando? ¿Que en vez de mí sea el idiota macho-patatas quien lo posea? Él es mío de tantas formas… menos de la que mi cuerpo me pide a gritos.

Hoy no lleva sus prendas habituales, sino que lleva solamente una camiseta blanca, dejando expuesto el cuello en el cual tiene un sensual lunar que nadie más que yo conoce ¿Qué sucedería si lo beso? Quizás algo que ninguno de los dos podría controlar. Y no es que me interese demasiado controlarme…

De pronto voltea y su mirada se cruza con la mía, y sonríe. Tiene un libro en las manos; cuándo lo tomó no tengo ni idea, estaba muy ocupado tratando de averiguar la textura de sus labios. Se acerca lentamente, sin borrar la pícara sonrisa de sus labios. ¡Merda! que ya me estoy escurriendo… ¿qué querrá conmigo ahora? Sus pestañas inusualmente largas le dan a su mirada ambarina un _tocco seducente_ y misterioso que me está enloqueciendo.

"_¿Fratello… puedo pedirte algo?"_ pronuncia mi nombre con ese deliciosamente placentero acento del norte que posee apoyándose en el escritorio, dándome la primicia del deseo en sus ojos.

"_Es… esto… Cla-claro, ¿qué quieres?"_ estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que necesite

"_¿Quieres ayudarme con un proyecto?"_ rodeó el escritorio, se quitó la paleta de la boca y se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo, cruzándome los brazos por el cuello y atrayéndome hacia sí. Me pasó la paleta sobre los labios y luego la volvió a lamer… yo estaba desorientado ¿Cómo terminamos así? Poco me importaba. Merda! Merda! Merda! ¡Él estaba sobre mí! Cuantas veces lo deseé… al menos muchas más del límite de lo sano. Poco a poco, mi hermano había despertado su lado pervertido; dejando atrás al dulce, tierno e infantil Veneziano del pasado

Uno mis labios a los suyos, besándole con frenesí; mmm~ tiene un sabor dulce como su personalidad. Sus manos recorren mi bragueta mientras yo me deshago de su camiseta y queda al descubierto su pecho. Puedo sentir sus manos acariciándome y mi hombría empieza a cobrar vida… ¡ah~ no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo! Tumbamos todos los papeles del escritorio y lo recliné en su superficie y mientras trataba de quitarle los pantalones lo coloqué bajo mi cuerpo… pero de una vuelta fue él quien me puso abajo a mí.

"_Fratello Romano ~ quiero ser yo el de arriba. ¿No le molesta verdad?"_ ronroneó en mi oído con voz sugerente mientras terminaba de desabrochar mi bragueta e introducía su mano en mis boxers. Su piel me quemaba al contacto y él solamente sonreía mientras yo me relamía el sabor a fresa que la paleta había dejado en su boca.

Decidí que si él estaría arriba, yo igual podría manejarlo así que con la mano que no le sostenía me colé malévolamente en sus pantalones y empecé a tocarlo. Estaba erecto, cerró los ojos y soltó un jadeo placentero…

Me liberó de mis pantalones y bóxer, dejando mi miembro a la vista inquisidora de sus pícaros ojos ámbar. Se relamió el labio inferior… y supe lo que tenía pensado hacerme. Tomó un bote de caramelo líquido de quien sabe dónde y lo vertió sobre mi pecho. ¿De dónde sacaba esas cosas? Creo que los tenía escondidos en algún lugar… comenzó a lamer mi torso; primero la parte baja, el ombligo, luego el medio… hasta el final llegando a mi mandíbula. Los movimientos que hacía me estaban trastornando… ¡diez segundos más y juraba que me vendría sin que él me hubiese tocado demás! No soy un hombre que se corra rápido… pero esto sí que valía la pena.

Un mar de sensaciones cubrían mi cuerpo y un escalofrío me recorrió

"_Veneziano… voy… voy a correrme… En-en este mismo instante…"_

"_Questa è l'idea…" 1, 2, 3,…_ Siento como mi propia simiente ha mojado sus pantalones; e incluso un poco del líquido blancuzco se escurre por sus piernas, _cierro los ojos ¡es el jodido paraíso!…_

…

Siento unos golpecitos en mi cara. Primero son leves, pero luego son más rápidos, y me causan ardor. Abro lento mis ojos, y le veo mirándome extrañado. Le sonrío, se ve magnífico… pero hay algo raro…

"_¡Ve~ fratello! ¡Te quedaste dormido en el escritorio y tuve que terminar el proyecto yo solo! ¡Maledizzione! ¿No creo que lo hayas hecho a propósito porque sabes que iría a ver a Alemania verdad?"_

"_¡Silenzio! Mirá que trabajar contigo de tiempo completo es tarea difícil. Ve a buscarme una aspirina… y no te confundas; la vez pasada casi muero porque me diste un somnífero"_

"_¡Fratello Romano es muy agresivo!"_

Murmura y va a la cocina no sin antes lanzarme la mirada más asesina que puede hacer con sus ojitos. Pero yo no le hago caso… estoy más preocupado por arreglar mi situación. ¿Habrá visto que me corrí en mis pantalones? Tenía que cambiármelos ya… ¡pero dónde!

¡Malditos sueños húmedos! A veces te complican la existencia de tal forma que ya no puedes llevar una vida normal. A veces me gustaría que no sucedieran tan seguidos… ¡un día van a arruinarme!

Pero por ahora finjo demencia. ¡Fue uno de los mejores que he tenido con él~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha el fin es medio fail… ¡osea todos mis finales luego son fails! XDD ¡Espero que me den su opinión! jaja<strong>_

_**Review's?**_


End file.
